Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cables, and more specifically to fiber optic cables that include water-blocking tapes.
Fiber optic cables, especially those designed for outdoor environments, typically include water-blocking components to limit the flow of water through the cables. Some cables use “dry” water-blocking components, such as water-swellable tapes and yarns that carry super-absorbent polymers (SAP). When exposed to water, the SAP expand and fills gaps in the cable to block the flow of water through the cable. Water-swellable tapes typically include layers of nonwoven material, such as polyester fiber, that are laminated together, with the SAP between the layers or coated on or adhered thereto. Similarly water-swellable yarns are typically coated with super-absorbent material.
Water-swellable tapes and yarns are typically supplied on reels or spools, and the tapes and yarns are drawn into the core of a cable during manufacturing, such as when other components are joined together in stranding, when a tube is extruded around the components, and/or when the cable is jacketed. As the tapes and yarns are pulled from the reels and spools, water-swellable materials may break loose and fall from the tapes and yarns, such as on to the floor of the corresponding manufacturing facility. Also, when cable components, such as unjacketed cable cores are moved within a manufacturing facility or into inventory, the water-swellable materials may also break loose and fall from the tapes and yarns.
In environments that have humidity, the loose water-swellable materials may absorb water from the air and expand. As such, the loose powders may become quite messy in the manufacturing facility. Other components of cables, such as fire-retardant tapes that carry fire-retardant powder particles may behave similarly. A need exists for cleaner way to make fiber optic cable, and fiber optic cable components such as cable cores, that do not drop or drop fewer powder particles, such as water-swellable powder, in a manufacturing facility or elsewhere.